the graveyard
by PrincessJazmine
Summary: COMPLETE!Daphne orders Astoria to go out with Cedric, but in doing so, she puts her sisters life in danger not that she cares  fourth book, takes place during ht third task, yule ball, and graveyard scene.


Guide to the Story

Hogwarts Houses

Gryffindor J

-known for bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry

-the most popular house

-Rival to Slytherin

Colors-magenta and gold

Slytherin

values ambition, cleverness, cunning, resourcefulness, and pure blood heritage.

Only pure bloods have been accepted into this house and almost everyone gets involved with the Dark Arts and joins Lord Voldemort

The least popular house

Slytherins are arrogant and criticize and put down everyone

Colors- green and silver

Hufflepuff

-loyal, kind to everyone, fair and honest

-basically the house that takes everyone who is not wanted in other houses

Ravenclaws

-smartness, studiousness, wit

- an average house, liked by Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, not liked but not hated by Slytherins

Death Eaters

-Voldemort's closest followers, sadistic, deranged murderers basically. They kill and torture people for the fun of it.

-All death eater are pure bloods and Slytherins.

*all death eaters are horrible but Bellatrix is AWESOME mainly because of the actress. Her husband sucks though.

Portkey- transports you magically to another place

The Dark Mark-Voldemort's sign, a skull with a snake

Polyjuice potion- transforms you into someone else.

ASTORIA IS A SLYTHERIN!

Muggle borns are witches and wizards with non-magical parents.

Yule Ball- school dance where Beauxbatons, Dumstrang and Hogwarts can mingle

My name is Astoria Bella Greengrass.

I'm thirteen years old.

I am trapped in a cemetery with no one but Harry Potter and a dead Hufflepuff.

The story started of with Potter being chosen as a Triwizard Champion. The rules were pretty simple. There were three schools. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Dumstrang. One competitorwould be chosen from each school, and would compete against each other. Whoever won would receive a thousand galleons and eternal fame and glory. And you had to be over seventeen to put your name in the goblet, which would select one contender from each school.

The students chosen were Fleur Delacour, from Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum from Dumstrang, and Cedric Diggory, who was a seventh year at Hogwarts. Note I say "was", because he's dead now.

Well, somehow, Potter got his name in to the goblet and thus, he was also chosen. There were two huge problems with that. One, he was only fourteen, and two, that meant Hogwarts had two champions.

Of course, the headmaster and headmistress from the other two schools were livid. They thought it only fair that they would be able to have two of their students participate in the Challenges. However, the rules were read, and in the end, they did not get their way, and Harry Potter was required to compete in the Tournament.

All this while, this really didn't bother me. Yeah, I was kind of bummed that a Slytherin wasn't chosen, but I was in that house more because of my blood. It wasn't like I was friends with any of the Slytherins, in my year or other wise. I never really had the stuck up attitude that I was supposed to have. You see, I was from a pure blood family, which basically meant I had to act conceited, haughty and arrogant, and look down on half-bloods and muggle borns, more commonly known in my house as mudbloods, the most offensive name you can call anyone in the wizarding world. The only thing was that, I didn't do that. I couldn't. it wasn't in my personality to act that way. So I did the opposite. My best friends are mainly Ravenclaws, and some Hufflepuffs.

Anyway, about half way through the year, Diggory and I started going out. I think he genuinely liked me, but I was only doing it for my sister Daphne's benefit., Daphne was pretty aggravated at Cho Chang, Diggory's former girlfriend, for some matter or another, so, of course, she instructed me to become his girlfriend, just so she had something to taunt Cho about. Then after the second task, during Christmas break, I heard my parents talking about something to do with the third task and Voldemort rising again. They also mentioned Lucius, as in Malfoy's dad, so I knew it could be nothing good. When I returned to Hogwarts for the Yule Ball, I warned Diggory. He seemed sort of concerned, and told me he would look into it, and that he would find out what the third task would be next week. He then proceeded to ask me to the ball. I don't know what I would have done if Cho hadn't come bursting into the empty classroom we were in, a huge smile on her face. "Oh, Cedric," she exclaimed, beaming and running towards him. "I just received the letter." She pushed past me into Diggory's arms. The letter she had been holding floated to the floor gracefully. As soon as I looked at it, I knew what had happened. The script, first of all, was none other than Daphne's, and the letter that followed was obviously not written by Diggory.

Dearest Cho,

I haven't heard from you for the longest time. I hope you are having a wonderfully happy Christmas at home alone with your parents. I'm dreadfully sorry that I didn't invite you over for Christmas. You see, I had a ton of company and was invited to several fun parties.

Anyway, I was wondering if you could come to the Yule Ball with me? I will be so delighted if you accept. Please respond soon. I can't wait to hear from you.

Love,

Cedric

'Cho is definitely stupid,' I thought as I watched her hugging Cedric, who looked confused and speechless. 'This letter was dripping with sarcasm, and the ink was green on silver paper. How could she miss a clue as obvious as that? Slytherin colors. Duh. Was she color blind?' I smirked at the thought, returning to the reality just as Cho exclaimed, "You didn't have to write me a letter in advance to ask. I would have accepted two minutes before the ball." And giggling, she pulled Diggory out of the room, not even noticing that I was there.

I ended up going to the ball with none other that Harry Potter. This is how my day went. First, in the morning, at breakfast, Diggory strided into the hall, hesitated, looking towards the Ravenclaw table where Cho Chang sat, and then strolled nervously to me to apologize for having to go with Cho. In front of all the Slytherins, including Daphne! Well, of course, he didn't know that the joke was on him, but at least Daphne didn't get mad at me for mot making an effort to get him back from Cho. Instead, she congratulated me. Oh, and before he left the table, Diggory told me that he hoped that he would still see me at the ball, even if we weren't going together.

In the end, partly because I really have no life, and because I had nothing else to do, I ended up go the Yule Ball. However, my fellow Slytherins, of course, wouldn't let me go the way I looked. It wasn't like they actually cared what I looked like, but they felt that the more beautiful I looked, the more uncomfortable and self conscious Chang would feel. My light brown hair became lush and silky caramel and chocolate russet highlighted golden-brown locks twisted up into an elegant chignon, with a few stray curls (or should I say perfectly sculpted ringlets) cascading halfway down my back. My gown was transformed from emerald green spaghetti strapped knee length dress to a strapless deep blue silk gown whose layers drifted gracefully down. The bottom of the dress had been charmed, so that it faded a light blue mist. With hundreds of emerald, clear, dark blue and navy glass beads shimmering all the way down the dress whenever they caught the light, I even have to admit, for the first time in my life, ii looked truly beautiful.

JJJ

I glided into the entrance hall five minutes before the ball began. With my luck, Diggory was standing at the bottom of the stairs, when I came down. It didn't really matter where he was standing, however, because as soon as I stepped out from behind the marble pillar next to the stairs, everyone's head turned my way. The second I stepped out, my beads caught the light, and tiny golden specks appeared all over the cold stone walls and all the formally dressed students waiting for dates and chatting. As I moved down the staircase, my dress swirled around me, having been enchanted too. And my hair, according to my sister who told me later, was glowing, and seemed almost golden blond, the hair color of the rest of my family.

Anyway, the whole time I had been watching Diggory closely as he made his way over to me. However, when he was a few steps away, Professor McGonagall bustled up to me. "You look gorgeous, Miss Greengrass," she told me. "I trust you have a partner?" When I shook my head, she smiled. "Then you won't mind going with Mr. Potter." she said decisively. "He is waiting by the oak doors. Follow me." And that is how I ended up going with Harry Potter.

Overall, the ball wasn't that bad. Yeah, Potter was really boring, but after the first song, he ditched me to join the Weasly kid who was watching Hermione Granger dancing with Victor Krum, a murderous look of jealousy and disgust maiming his already repulsive face. The second I glided over to Daphne and her friends, they started complimenting me and telling e how beautiful I looked and how delightfully malevolent I was acting. "I can't believe how smart you're becoming Astoria!" Daphne gushed. I began to smile, because this was probably the best compliment I would ever get from my sister. When she continued, however, the smile melted right off my face. "Did you see the look on Diggory's face when he saw you walk, or should I say glide, (giggle) in with that stuck-up Potter? It was priceless!" Leave it up to Daphne to come up with a comment like that.

Cedric didn't dance with me at all in the end, apparently because he found out that I didn't love him, and was only with him because of Daphne. Two days later, we broke up.

About a month after the Yule Ball, the third task took place. The champions had to make their way through a maze fighting magical creatures, answering puzzles to get past sphinxes, cursing Blast-Ended Skrewts, and racing through towering ninety feet tall hedges before the bushes closed in, suffocating them. Normally, I would have been more that happy to stay on the bleachers, watching, or rather waiting to find out what was going on, because we couldn't see anything in the hedges. This time, however, I had no choice but to go in. I could not forget what I had heard my father say about Lucius Malfoy, and even if I didn't like

Diggory, I couldn't let him be a victim of whatever horrible idea my vile father and his friend had in mind. I also felt really bad about whatever my sister had said to him. It couldn't have been the absolute, flat-out truth, because he wouldn't be so despondent if it had been the real story. He was walking around the school so dejected, it was depressing to watch. Anyway, I figured that because he was so upset, he wouldn't do well in the first place, so he should have some help. Just as the hedges were sealing the champions in, I slipped in.

I had about a second to grasp my surroundings before a blanket of darkness fell over me. Thick bristly shrubbery began to seal together, preventing a way out. Unfortunately, I too was being sealed in it. I gasped, falling backwards as the sky above was obscured by thousands of leaves. Roots began lashing out, eager to grab my ankles. Before they could, however, two strong arms seized me, pulling me swiftly to my feet. Without waiting to find out who had rescued me, I scrambled to the edge of the passage way, toppling over when I reached the intersection, due to a muscular body slamming into me. A few seconds later, the gates closed behind me.

Before I could regain my breath, the strong arms once again pulled me up, this time, however, harshly proceeding to pin me up against a wall of jagged pine needles, which jabbed uncomfortably into my back. I winced, but the person didn't seem to care about my pain. "What the * *(fill in what ever word you wish) are you doing here?" Diggory's face was confronted with fury and astonishment. "Goodness," I snarled at him. "The stress must really be building up on you." I squirmed out of his grip, pulling out my wand and massaging my neck. "And there was no need for you to strangle me to get your point across. You language actually did that, believe it or not. " Diggory just stood there fuming. "What's your freaking problem, Astoria?" "Oh, now I'm the one with problems?" I scoffed. "You were always the one with problems," he retorted. "Going around ruining other people's lives, just for the fun of it, because you can? _Sneaking__into__a__maze__filled__with__animals,__spells,__charms__and__curses__you__have__never__dreamed__existed,__ones__that__even__some__of__the__most__accomplished,__skilled__wizards__can__'__t__defeat__of__get__past?_ You are so frikin' insane! And you think I have problems?"

I never would have admitted it to him, or to anybody, for that matter, but that stung, a lot. Because he was right, of course. I had always convinced myself that I wasn't doing anything wrong, that it was Daphne. But I had always been the one to hurt people. My deranged sister who had been behind all the schemes might have used me, but I had been the one to agree to do it. Before I had time to dwell on that fact though, I realized that I was alone.

I don't know how I got trough the rest of the maze. It was a nightmare. The hedges sealed constantly, with out any warning. There were so many creatures I didn't recognize, and puzzles to solve. Finally, after who knows how long, I made it to the middle of the maze. Diggory and Potter were also there, arguing about who gets the trophy. I snuck up close enough to listen, but they couldn't see me. I was still mad at Diggory. I was puzzled, though. Nothing abnormal had happened in the maze, at least not yet. Dumbledore would have known, or one of the champions would have called for help. When Diggory and Potter reached for the trophy, I realized what was wrong. The cup glowed a brilliant blue. It was a portkey.

For some stupid reason, at the last second, I leapt forward, and my finger grazed the cup. That was enough. I felt a strong current pulling me forward, and then the world began to spin.

We landed in a graveyard. It was long and endless. A heavy musty haze settled over everything, making it seem hard to breathe, and it was silent, except for the sound of wind.

"I've been here before," he muttered to himself. "This isn't part of the maze." "Uh, thanks for pointing that out," i said, falsely bright. "Anything else we need to know?" "Shhhhh," Potter whispered harshly. Moments later, we heard the rustling of feet, and scrambled back. We didn't make it far, however. They appeared seconds later. A fat man, looking like an overgrown, moldy baby appeared, carrying a grotesque head with slits for a nose and gleaming, murderous red eyes. There was no body attached, but it could speak. "Kill the boy. He is not necessary." I turned my head as shot of green light unraveled like a bolt of lightning. The still night was light up momentarily, illuminated with florescent green light. The sky cleared, and a skull with a snake slithering out of the mouth sickeningly. Memories of my life speed through my head all at once. I heard Potter cry out, "No, Cedric!" And then, everything was gone, disappearing into a sea of black.

Daphne

So, my dratted sister is finally dead. As you probably know, she was stupid enough to slip into the maze, for God knows what reason. I assume it was for that pretty-boy Diggory. It turns out that she, well, actually liked him. I mean, why else would she give her life for him? They found the polyjuice potion in her bag, and the last spell she ever cast was Imperious, which will give you full control over the person you cast it on. Everyone put two and two together, and came up with, Astoria giving her life to save Diggory. At least they will all believe me when I tell them my sister is stupid.

THE END


End file.
